


well-bred

by IneffableAlien



Series: Monsterfucker Elias Series [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Elias Bouchard, Breeding, Elias worships Jon, Fluff, He's cool with it, M/M, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Monsterfucking, PIV Sex, POV Elias Bouchard, Post-Apocalypse, Pregnancy, Role Reversal, Size Difference, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wings, Xeno, bimbofied Elias, bratty Elias Bouchard, just two nightmare monsters being fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien
Summary: Elias is very pregnant, and very happily hormonal, and he is driving the Archive bonkers.Elias thinks that this should probably bother him, the way he more or less exists in a constant state of pheromone-fueled “head empty” these days.This does not bother him.It’s pretty great, actually.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Monsterfucker Elias Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975546
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: Taken Down a Peg: An Alpha Jonah-to-Omega Elias Collection





	well-bred

**Author's Note:**

> From part 1's notes:
> 
> So I have this bad habit of adding ficlets to multichapter collections only to realize that they really should have been stand-alones, whether because I want to write more about them, or enough readers got excited about the concept, or both.
> 
> Also, since not everyone likes A/B/O (I didn't, until, like, five minutes ago apparently) or monsterfucking, I don't want to keep adding these to my [Jonelias Blog Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603875) and inflicting them on general subscribers.
> 
> Sorry for the repeat posts! Enjoy!! xx

The Archive hooks a single alabaster claw up under Elias’s collar (and Elias thinks the bell is overkill, by the way) and walks him all the way back to the nest it made for him. Elias offers no resistance as the Archive arranges him on the pillowed strands of pale silk, but he pouts prettily.

“Yes, yes, fine,” Elias grumbles. He peers up impishly, meeting the Archive’s primary eyes, and the Archive half-drops every one of its eyelids in unison, looking hilariously exasperated for an enormous oil spill-furred winged beast. It turns to go back to its perch, where it likes to gaze upon the ruined world for endless stretches of time. Before it can even leave the nest, Elias, on his knees, wraps his arms around a calf which would very nearly reach the top of one of Elias’s thighs if he were standing. He buries his face in the Archive’s fur with an unabashed whine.

Elias is very pregnant, and very happily hormonal, and he is driving the Archive bonkers.

Elias thinks that this should probably bother him, the way he more or less exists in a constant state of pheromone-fueled “head empty” these days.

This does not bother him.

It’s pretty great, actually.

The Archive drops to the ground beside Elias, and Elias’s body is infused with the physical warmth of the Archive “laughing” internally, fondly. Elias beams. Encouraging Elias to lie back with one hand on his chest, the Archive moves down Elias’s body until it can rest its massive head on his stomach. Its head is roughly the same size as Elias’s swollen belly. Elias’s lower half twitches, desperate for the Archive to lie between his legs.

This is the closest the Archive ever comes to closing its eyes. They are slitted lazily, but Elias knows that the Archive is just as alert and protective as ever—probably even more so. The Archive presses its forehead to Elias’s bump, then rubs its face back and forth around it. It reminds Elias of a cat, and he wonders if the Archive is somehow marking him this way, as a cat would. The Archive purrs low and rumbling, and Elias whimpers beneath the vibration.

The Archive looks at Elias, and now it’s Elias’s turn to want to laugh, because there is so much character in its face and so much of Jon that Elias can perfectly visualize how it would be arching a human eyebrow in an indulgent expression. Of course it knows what Elias is after, because Elias won’t stop begging for it, and the scent drips off him, and the only reason he’s not getting the wind brutally fucked out of him right now is because the Archive is impossibly gentle with him like this.

It slides up behind Elias and settles him over its lap, spooning him. It is already hard, and Elias practically pants like one of Pavlov’s dogs the instant the Archive’s cock nudges at the lips of his sopping wet pussy. Elias only gets away with wiggling down for a split-second before the Archive grabs his hips and holds him in place firmly. It bends to nuzzle the top of Elias’s head as it gives one hard thrust, and Elias cries out. Elias moans dramatically when it stills. This is an offered compromise: the Archive must remain tender with its pet when it is bursting with its young, but it will allow him to warm its cock.

This is unacceptable to Elias, but the Archive makes a rather valiant effort for a minute while Elias keeps trying to bounce on it like a brat. At last, however, the Archive tugs him in tight against its body, cupping his chin from behind to stroke his cheek, and it begins to move slowly, sweetly inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> xx [siliconealien](http://siliconealien.tumblr.com)


End file.
